Life's Own Little Melodies
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Arnold is in high school now and is going through new experiences. Beginning with his junior year, see different events go down with him and his classmates related to songs.


**Okay, here we go! This is the first Hey Arnold! fan fiction I have ever written and here's how it goes! So basically this is going to a multi-chapter fic, revolving around Helga and Arnold's high school (or maybe further) lives together all based off songs. There will probably be chapters based off other characters too. These stories were originally written so that they could stand on their own, but they also build off each other so reading all of them will be good.**

**I've had this idea for a while and have been working on it for over month or so now, off and on. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**"You Don't Know Me"**

The year was starting anew again, at least the school year that is. Another year down, and only one more after this one until we are off on our own in college. I walk into my new homeroom and spot Phoebe sitting in the corner with Tall Hair Boy, or Gerald, her boyfriend. My heart skips a beat, for wherever Geraldo is so are you, my beloved, my flaxen haired angel.

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

"Hey, Helga," you greet, casually waving my over. Geraldo and Pheebs are too caught up in their 'moment' to notice me.

Words seem to pile up in my throat, but none are able to pass my lips. You are making my heart pound like a drum, one that only you can play. I see Phoebe glance at me knowingly before I finally break myself from my silence.

I give a scowl, "Hello Arnoldo! How's the football head doing today?" I plunk down into my seat right behind you, where I have been most of my life, and kick my feet up onto the desk.

You laugh, we've been friends for years now, and my harsh words no longer offend you.

"I'm good," you turn back and give me one of you smiles, the ones that only prove your eternal optimism, "Glad to be back. I've been wanting to see everyone again."

On the inside, I swoon, somewhat hoping that I'm the only one you've been longing to see, but, alas, I only scoff, "You see us everyday basically, Hair Boy."

You chuckle, "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Yeah! Whatever I say and don't you forget it!" You shake your head, like you knew I was going to say that. The bell rings, and the teacher begins to call out roll.

But, my dearest Arnold, you don't know me.

_No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me  
_

You might know of the bully I once was, or the friend I am now, or the Helga G. Pataki that I have always been, but you don't know me. Not the soul that loves you more than the oxygen we breathe. The one who writes volume after volume of pink poetry books with which each and every poem is a small dedication to you. The one who still silently prays for your attention. The one who once stalked you and made shrines in your image. The one who has only made her fantasy a reality only three times by kissing you many years ago without you ever kissing back. Oh how I wish I could only kiss those sweet lips once again, but with you kissing back, sharing in my love.

You might believe that silly confession, on the FTi rooftop all those years ago, but you have never mentioned it. I've always been a friend. It is the only thing I have ever been.

_I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too  
_

I sigh, Mrs. McCarthy is chattering away about how the year is going to go, but I tuned her out a long time ago. My thoughts are focused only on you, my love. You are faced forward, diligently listening, like the good student you have always been. You don't even notice my gaze as I study you. Your hair is still the cornflower color it as always been and it looks so soft that I have to prevent myself from just reaching out and touching it. I can almost imagine your handsome green eyes studiously focused ahead. Your beautifully shaped football head now rests on strong shoulders. You've grown so much since our youth. Another sigh tumbles out of my mouth from the thoughts of the time gone by.

Memories begin the flash through my mind. Good ones, bad ones, ones that I will never forget. Most memories of are you and your gentle smile. My heart begins to ache when I recall the FTi incident. I had the courage to confess my love, but when you gave me the chance to take it back, I did. I was still a silly little girl too worried about what you would say to actually follow through on my confession. I feel a smirk dance its way onto my lips as I shake my head. I still _am_ that scared little girl. Expressing my feelings has never been a strong point for me, especially to you. How could I possible say I love you now? Would you make me take it back again? I should have just waited for your answer, and maybe we could have been together, instead of you and _her_.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky girl  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me  
_

Suddenly the bell wakes me from my thoughts. Everyone is gathering up their stuff while the Mrs. McCarthy is shouting about some homework she assigned over the rustle and bustle of the students dashing towards the door and out into the hallway.

Our small little group makes its way into the hallway. Phoebe and Geraldo are holding hands and whispering to each other, causing small laughs to escape each other's throats. Arnold and I are left there to talk to each other, but because my pride won't let me; silence is the only one who talks. After a few awkward moments, someone calls your name across the hall.

"Arnold!"

We both turn to look. It's Lila, your girlfriend.

"Lila!" Oh that smile, the one full of sunshine, appears on your face. My heart aches as I wish I could make you smile like that. But, before you run off to the person you love, you stop and look at me. That smile is still on your face and so my heart stops.

"Well, Helga, it was good seeing you again," You begin to walk off, but not before glancing over your shoulder one more time, "I guess I will see you at lunch with the others, right?"

I nod dumbly. With that you are almost running towards little Ms Perfect now. She giggles as you lift her up and spin her around. Unlike me, my love, you had the courage to fight for her, and it took you a while and some heartbreak, you finally found your love. You give her a peck on the lips before placing her gently back onto the ground. My heart begins to break.

_You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky girl  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

I realize that I have been standing in the middle of the hallway, all alone, for a few minutes now watching you. You have disappeared around the corner holding hand with 'ever so' perfect Lila. I begin to move before I am trampled by the apish football players. I could take them all on my own, but I'm too out of it.

I travel towards my locker and reach in for next hour's books. It would be only a few more hours until lunch when we would be together again. You, the love of my life, and me, the girl you think you know. But, Arnold, I'm sorry to say because I really wish you did.

_But you don't know me._

**

* * *

**

**Okie dokie that was the first chapter! Tell me what you thought about it! What you liked, disliked, or whatever you think is important that I hear about! **

**Another important point is SONGS. Everyone has different tastes in songs. You've probably listened to songs I've never even heard of and vice versa, so if you have a song you want to see show up in this series: TELL ME! I'm always looking for new song ideas, and the faster I hear them the easier it is to give them an invent in the story because a song might work at one point, but once you pass that point it might not really work anymore. So if you want a certain song to show up, just type the title of the song and who it is by in a review or PM me about it.**

**Overall, I hope I can get some feed back! Thanks for reading, and if you review, reviewing!**


End file.
